


Capture you

by Fox_Pause



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Has Issues, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU, Stiles almost gets himself killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles almost gets himself killed playing Pokemon GO. </p>
<p>Luckily, Derek is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture you

This is the moment Stiles has been waiting for his whole life.

It all boils down to this instant. This very second. There’s no mistaking it. This is his very purpose. The reason he was put on this earth. Words can not describe the sheer intensity of the situation.

Swear to god – its tangible.

The loading wheel finally collapses in on itself, giving way to a bright blue banner that gleams in its place, screaming, over and over at the top of its lungs ‘please! Break me!’.

Stiles has never been one to resist temptation. With a shaking thumb, he hovers over the icon, heart drumming up a rhythm that’s almost as fast as the life-changing possibilities launching though his head this very instant, each one better than the last. He could achieve fame. Maybe even go down as a master. He chews his lip as skin meets screen in a gentle push, and just like that- the app is launched.

A white screen glows to life quickly before fading slightly, this time with a single, nostalgic icon placed in its centre. Wide, amber eyes dart around the screen before his heart finally overtakes his racing thoughts as he squeals a little, the words ‘Pokémon GO’ illuminating the centre of the screen, taking centre stage. _Fuck yes_. His hands shake as Professor Willow runs through the introductions and he picks his character, some tall dude he simply dubbed ‘MS tiles’ with a bright red t-shirt, green shorts and yellow hair – fuck you, it’s a game, he can look like whatever he wants. It only takes a few seconds to memorise how to rotate the camera and move, throwing a poke ball at the Charmander bopping around on his kitchen table after a few miss attempts. His eyes dry as he watches the ball shake back and forth. Once. Twice. On the third the ball seals shut, the usual sparks flying like it’s any other catch – but it’s not. It’s the first _real_ Pokémon he’s ever caught and holy shit, it’s exhilarating.

He’s gotta do that again.

Like, _right now_.

-

Walking around town has never been so exhilarating, swear to god. Every corner, every street brings so many new opportunities. And that’s just the small town of Beacon Hills. Imagine what he could achieve if he stepped foot into the reserve. Holy shit. His eyes glaze over at the thought. He should totally organise a search party or something, maybe even come up with a special name for it. Maybe Scott would be keen. He already knows Erica’s into it, she has so many points. She could bring Boyd along, even convince Isaac to come too. Maybe he could even persuade Lydia to go! Oh man, that would be so friggin sweet. All their avatars running through the woods, jumping logs and narrowly avoiding danger in search for the ultimate Pokémon. Shit yeah!

Now is not the time for that, Stillinski, he thinks to himself.

No.

He has a job of the upmost importance.

To catch every Pokémon this dinky little town has to offer.  

There was a Meowth he caught near the florists that honestly, he was extremely lucky to catch as well as a Weedle that decided it’d be fun to roll around the lid of some lady’s backpack as she walked around town (Stiles gets an A+ in Ghosting).

Overall, the outcome thus far hasn’t been too good but he’s working on it, okay? He’s been running about town for the better part of the day, oftentimes just back and forth the same street, phone vibrating in the most ridiculous places. He even had to climb over a tall wire fence to get a Rattata. Not even worth the effort, but he did it anyway. That’s beside the fact.

 

The point is he’s friggin devoted, ok? He will do whatever it takes to catch ‘em all. Capiche?

And, It is with this sheer determination to become the very best that Stiles finds himself in this particular predicament.

He was calmly walking down main street at dusk, completely minding his own business, ready to retire for the day when the unthinkable happened. His phone suddenly vibrates between the fabric of his pocket franticly, loud and needy until long fingers clutch it tightly. He’d expected something trivial when his screen flickered into life, maybe, say, another Rattata. Maybe even a sparrow.

It was neither.

There, floating innocently in the middle of the road is the most perfect Zubat Stiles has seen in all his 19 years of life, slowly flapping its wings in all it’s green glory as if it’s got all the time in the world. It’s beautiful. Amazing. He could write sonnets about it. Forget Lydia. This is his baby now. His breath leaves his chest in a helpless shudder as his feet pivot, walking on autopilot. His arms extend as his thumb glides over the screen, flinging a poke ball effortlessly, but then the unthinkable happens. He’s grabbed roughly by the back of his shirt and pulled back, hauled, to the curb.

 A dark figure stands above him. “what the fuck are you doing, walking out into the street like that?”

Derek looms angrily over him, arms crossed and snarly pout etched onto his features.

“What do you think I was doing, Jackass?” He pulls his phone out from where it landed, shoving it in Derek’s face angrily. Derek’s stunt might have cost him his baby.

Derek’s brows pinch together as he squints at the screen and he mutters out a brief ‘wha-’before he sighs, resigned and gives Stiles a look he can’t quite place.

“Seriously? You almost got yourself killed playing Pokémon? Jesus Christ.”

Stiles squawks out a reply “Like you even know what Pokémon is, you grandpa. And - Mr. groughypants, for your information, I didn’t almost get myself killed. I looked before I crossed the street. It was clear, I double checked. Triple even.”

Derek is not amused. Just pinches the bridge of his nose and explains the situation. “Stiles. There were two cars travelling at _very high speeds_ that were this close to hitting you.” He holds his hand up in demonstration, fingers a hairs length apart. “No more playing that stupid game without one of the pack present, or I’m telling your dad about today.”

Stiles’ eyebrows arch up because, woah, Derek’s never threatened to tell the Sherriff before, what a dick, but he thinks about the ultimatum anyway. He weighs up the pros and cons of going Pokémon hunting by his lonesome and comes up a little short on the pros. What Derek’s saying makes sense. It is a little too dangerous to be going out on his own. Especially with the almost daily threats of the supernatural looming over their heads. Shit.

The only issue is that not everyone is free all the time to go searching with him. Not even Scott could put up with all the running around Stiles does, and he’s a werewolf. With werewolf stamina. He nods anyway. No sense in worrying his dad about his wellbeing anymore than he already does.

Derek nods solemnly and reaches down to lift Stiles from the curb, walking him back to the jeep on the other side of town.  “Whats the point of that game anyway? You all look like lunatics running around town.” Stiles grins, because If anyone’s a lunatic, its not him and explains the game’s mechanics to the wolf.

-

By the time they reach the jeep he’s only half way through explaining the thrill of a catch to Derek, who already has his phone out and ready to give to Stiles to download the app just so Stiles can show him _exactly_ what he means by the ‘flawless capturing system’ he can’t go another hour without playing witness to.

“Seriously dude, it’ll change your whole life. I swear.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Stiles leans back against the Jeep as Derek fumbles his way through the introduction and the Avatar creation, staring at the screen in mild alarm when a wild Squirtle pops up.  “what do I do?” He says, tilting the screen towards Stiles.

Stiles huffs a laugh but grabs Derek’s pointer finger anyway, guiding it over the screen easily. “there, like that” The ball soars into the air and lands, shaking three times before closing for good. Derek stares at the screen in bewilderment before turning his gaze to Stiles. “I caught it, right? It’s mine now?” Stiles nods an affirmative, absently noting how happy Derek looks when he isn’t scowling.

Derek shakes off his smile, turning to Stiles and saying with the upmost seriousness “Where can I find more? In the woods? Or is it just an in-town thing?”  Stiles laughs, because fuck yes, and tells Derek about the different type of pokemon you can catch in different areas and how some are wayy better than others but you can’t really say that because they all have their talents but secretly Skitty are his favourite, and before he knows it, he and Derek are headed off into the preserve together to chase down some slightly rarer Pokémon you can’t find in town.

When they arrive its pitch dark, but somehow Derek still knows the way. He navigates them deep into the woods where they hide the Jeep before continuing on foot, stopping just inside the cell range. Stiles looks around with wide eyes, phone torch swinging around the clearing, striking trees at random. “This would be so damn creepy if it wasn’t so damn cool.” Derek nods, leading the way.

They spend about a half hour there in almost-silence, Stiles instructing Derek when he messes something up, Derek warning Stiles about exposed roots before he trips over them. Its nice. Also dead quiet. And creepy. So, Stiles being Stiles, decides to fill the silence with his jabbering while Derek listens along, humming and grunting where needs be.

He talks for ages. Eventually, he finds he’s somehow worked himself into talking about his mom and how he didn’t, still can’t really cope with it, but that’s okay now because his dad’s fine, he’ll always be fine but what if he isn’t and- there’s a bright light in his eyes that stops his rambling, before Derek’s leaning over him, sweeping him into his arms.

Stiles startles at first, but returns the hug seconds later and then the tears start falling all on their own, dripping down Derek’s shoulder like maple syrup, slow and steady. He cries for a while before the tears taper off to sniffles, which he brushes away with a sleeve. “Sorry- I just- sometimes. Ugh.”

Derek smiles patiently and without pity, which Stiles admires, before taking up a seat next to him. “it’s okay, you know. I think- It took me years to just be okay with what happened to my family.” He looks up, wringing his hands and Stiles knows it’s hard for Derek to say this, _any of this_ , and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. He gets wobbly smile in response before Derek continues. “I’ve always kind of blamed myself, you know? And in a way, I know I’ll always feel a little guilty, but I know it isn’t all my fault. You can’t hold on to that fear Stiles. It’ll destroy you.” He finishes just as the tears start to fall, and although Stiles doesn’t know the tears are for him – How scared Derek is he’ll turn out _just like him_ \- he pushes himself into the wolf’s lap, just letting Derek hold him for a while. Just the two of them. 

Once Derek’s eyes have dried they pick themselves up In silence and head back to the car, Derek taking the lead with Stiles hand clasped firmly in his.

Its only half way back on the way home what Stiles remembers how Derek startled him out of his panic attack, the bright light of the headlights serving as a harsh reminder. “Uh. Derek, dude,” Derek grunts “What were you doing when you, uh, helped me out earlier?” Derek stiffens beside him, eyes darting from the road back to Stiles. He’s hesitant to respond, but after several seconds of Stiles whimpering he caves. “I was, um, tryingtocaptureyou”

Stiles blinks. “Sorry. Didn’t quite catch that Flash.”

Derek sighs, but it sounds mildly put-upon when he answers “I was trying to capture you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**NOTES**

**Someone had to write this fic, and I'm a massive Pokemon fan, so I figured it'd better be me. Still, It got much darker than intended.**

**You can pester me on[Tumblr](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/), or check out some of my other f** **ics!**

**Help a sister out and let me know If I've made any mistakes. Thanks!**

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**P.S Comments & kudos are fuel for my self-deprecating, romantic self to keep writing. keep 'em coming. **

 

 

 


End file.
